


24k Magic

by kitausu



Series: Sugar Daddy Shiro [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Clubbing, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Lance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: Tonight, though, he wanted something new, someone fresh and curious who had never been here before. He wanted...him.Like a sniper, Lance's eyes narrowed in on the absolutely gorgeous man making his way through the club entrance. Muscles for days and a glinting metal prosthetic arm, barely obscured by a too small tank, caught his attention right away. But, it was also the shock of white hair flopping over wide eyes and the way the man was reluctantly letting his friend drag him in.He recognized Allura immediately and grinned.--or, The Sugar Daddy Lance AU of the Sugar Daddy Shiro AU that absolutely no one wanted or asked for but I wrote anyway





	24k Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this was supposed to be steamy and fun and instead it turned into the mushiest fluff. I'm in a very soft mood right now, so I suppose that is to blame.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Lance leaned over the balcony, watching the moving people, grinding in time with the music thumping through his club.

The Blue Lion was always packed to capacity and Lance loved to come up to the VIP lounge and look over all he had made. 

This was the first club he had ever opened, his first success when he had nothing, his baby that always saw him through no matter what. 

Lance bit his lip, careful of the lipstick so delicately applied just hours before. He could pick out all his regulars, and normally would go down to check on them, catch up. 

Tonight, though, he wanted something new, someone fresh and curious who had never been here before. He wanted...him. 

Like a sniper, Lance's eyes narrowed in on the absolutely gorgeous man making his way through the club entrance. Muscles for days and a glinting metal prosthetic arm, barely obscured by a too small tank, caught his attention right away. But, it was also the shock of white hair flopping over wide eyes and the way the man was reluctantly letting his friend drag him in. 

He recognized Allura immediately and grinned. 

 

"Allura...are you sure this is a good idea? Maybe I should just go home?"

Shiro cast a dubious eye around the club, the air thick with sweat and hormones as gorgeous people moved and swayed around him.

"No, Shiro! You need to get out! You can't just sit around and mope!"

Allura ignored the glare and sullen  _I don't mope_ as she continued to pull Shiro deeper into the heart of the club. 

It really wasn't worth arguing with her, and Shiro really did love to dance, even if he currently didn't exactly feel like dancing. Instead, he let her mindlessly pull him through the mass of bodies until they stopped abruptly at the bottom of a stair case guarded by a guy even bigger than Shiro and...and the most gorgeous man Shiro had ever seen grinning at them impishly in his cute little crop top and short shorts.

"Allura!"

The absolutely too cute for this world man leaned forward and kissed Allura on each cheek, but his eyes were trained hungrily on Shiro, making him blush scarlet from the heat and embarrassment. 

When the man stepped back from the embrace, he stood on tiptoes as if to peak around Allura, who looked as if she was currently doing everything in her power to block Shiro from his sight. 

"Allura!" 

The man stomped his foot and made as if to push past her. Seemingly begrudgingly, she moved aside and Shiro was treated to the full effect of the man's leg muscles, accentuated by heels that made Shiro's own feet hurt in sympathy as much as they sent a rush of want down his spine. 

If a man had ever checked every single one of Shiro's turn ons, it was this man here. 

"Hi! I'm Lance!" 

Lance's voice was deeper than Shiro expected, and the smoothness seemed put on after the minor temper tantrum Shiro had witnessed moments before. He must have frowned because then Lance smiled self-deprecatingly and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. 

"Sorry, habit. I'm Lance. How are you?"

His voice this time was normal, softer and sincere as he looked up through his lashes as if checking to see if he had already totally messed up and Shiro was practically smitten with the pink flush along the bridge of his nose and high cheek bones. 

"I'm Shiro, and better now that you're here."

Shiro grinned, delighted as Lance's mouth dropped open in shock at such a cheesy pick up line before a peel of surprised laughter spilled out and filled the little alcove they occupied. 

"You're funny."

Lance's shy little smile was so cute Shiro was probably going to die right there. 

Allura groaned like she was watching a lost cause train wreck that she could do nothing to stop.

They both ignored her. 

“So, Shiro, come here often?”

Lance leaned forward, placing his hand suggestively on Shiro’s prosthetic without even a flinch, his eyes flashing with amusement as the pick-up line fell from his lips.

“Mm, no, first time. Do you come here often?”

The laugh Lance let out was so loud and long, Shiro instantly got the feeling he was missing something. He turned to Allura for guidance, but found her across the room and flirting with a very pretty girl with glitter in her hair.

At Shiro’s confused look, Lance stopped laughing and instead, looked at him curiously, as if just now noticing something important.

“I own this club?”

Lance spoke it like a question, tilting his head to the side to assess Shiro’s reaction of genuine surprise.

“But you’re so young!”

Shiro clapped his hand over his mouth as soon as the words left his lips, ears turning adorably red.

“I’m so sorry! That was so rude!”

The words were muffled from behind his hand as he continued to give Lance a wide eyed look of horror, only barely registering that the other man was laughing, his hand still firmly wrapped around Shiro’s prosthetic elbow like he was afraid he would lose him.

“It’s fine! I am young! I’m 26.”

Lance was still smiling at him, occasionally biting his lip and letting his eye lashes flutter as they spoke. 26 really was young, Shiro was 32 and he barely made ends meet as he worked his way up at a local security firm as a bodyguard. He couldn’t imagine owning a club like The Blue Lion, or any of the other clubs owned by the same man…this man.

As they spoke, Shiro found himself moving closer to Lance, his hand reaching out instinctively to cup his boney hip and lean in to hear him better. When Lance finally looked around, they were barely an inch apart, still standing in the shadow of the stairwell leading up to the VIP lounge.

“I can’t believe…do you want to come up? To the lounge, I mean…”

He looked uncertainly at Shiro, as if expecting him to say no, as if thinking there was any chance in the world that Shiro wouldn’t follow the gorgeous boy in heels up those stairs and towards whatever else the night held.

“Lead the way.”

Lance’s smile lit up like the sun. He carefully took Shiro’s hand and pulled him up the stairs with barely a nod at the man standing guard.

It was much quieter the farther up they climbed, moving past the second floor where minor celebrities drank overpriced champagne and up to the third where only one other couple sat cuddled close on a couch in the corner.

“Hey, Hunk!”

One of the two men looked up and smiled, waving at Lance and sending him a curious look when he caught sight of Shiro. Lance either didn’t see the look, or ignored him completely as he pulled Shiro further along and to a secluded corner couch away from the other two men.

As a bodyguard, it probably should have bothered Shiro how easily he was letting a stranger pull him around, how he didn’t even register what the second man on the other couch looked like, how readily he accepted the fizzy alcoholic drink Lance pressed into his hand with a soft smile. But Lance was hypnotic and Shiro honestly couldn’t bring himself to care, not here where the air smelt like the perfume on Lance’s skin and the music from downstairs was only a dull thud.

When Lance turned back to him, a glass of his own now in his hand, Shiro knew he would kiss him before the night was out. He wanted to know what those soft lips felt like on his, to have the other man in his lap and feel the weight pressing down on his thighs.

Later on, he got his wish. He let Lance usher him into a town car with barely a wave at Allura on the way out the door. The car stopped at the too expensive for Shiro to even look at, part of town and Shiro let Lance kiss him in the elevator as they rode all the way up to the penthouse.

The sheets of Lance’s bed were nearly as soft as Lance’s skin as the younger man folded himself coltishly into Shiro’s lap and asked if he would like to fuck him.

In the morning, Shiro awoke to Lance waving imported coffee in his face, his thin frame completely swamped in Shiro’s tank from the night before. It looked better on Lance then it did on Shiro, and even better on the floor when Shiro carefully took the hot mug from Lance’s hand, set it on the side table, and pulled Lance back down to bed.

That morning was perfect, perfect like every morning after that where Shiro woke to Lance in his arms and in Lance’s bed. Perfect like the way Lance would shyly press gifts into Shiro’s hands _just because_ or perfect like how Lance cried big fat tears when Shiro proposed a year later, or perfect like when Lance held their daughter in his arms for the first time and threatened to buy her everything her little heart could desire.


End file.
